powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Wielding
The ability to use two weapons simultaneously. Sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Lesser version of Multi-Weapon Wielding. Also Called * Akimbo * Double/Dual Weapon Fighting Style/Proficiency Capabilities The user is capable of wielding two different weapons with ease in combat. The weapons in question are normally bladed weaponry and/or firearms, but it can be virtually any melee and/or ranged weapon. Because of this, the user is able to deal twice the damage to their opponent quickly, swiftly, and effectively. They're also able to hold their own against mulitple enemies at multiple angles, allowing them to fight and take advantage of wide openings. However, due to possesing two weapons at the same time, the user often bears poor defense skills, so this ability requires speed, power, accuracy, and fast reaction time in order to maneuver through and counter their enemies' attacks in order to make up for the lack of defense. Applications * Counter an enemy attack at different sides. * Dagger Proficiency * Enhanced Accuracy * Enhanced Axemanship * Enhanced Chakram Skill * Enhanced Clawmanship * Enhanced Gunmanship * Enhanced Shieldmanship * Enhanced Swordsmanship Associations * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Blade Retraction * Claw Retraction * Gun Protrusion * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Two handed strikes may be difficult to land. * Defensive capabilities are slightly weakened. * May be difficult wielding two different weapons. * Abilities may become under developed if the user is too heavily reliant on their weapons rather than their own skill. * Using two weapons requires more thought into attacks and range, making it difficult for thoughts on both to operate. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Video Games Gallery Anime/Manga File:Revy.jpg|Revy (Black Lagoon) is so skilled using her dual modified Beretta M92 that she goes by the moniker "Two Hands". File:400px-STnBD_V10_258-259.jpg|Kamito (Bladedance of Elementalers) dual wielding Est and Restia in their waffe forms. File:Sogyo_no_Kotowari.gif|Jūshirō Ukitake (Bleach) wielding dual blades of his Zanpakutō, Sōgyo no Kotowari, which utilizes its attack reflection ability. File:Kazeshini.png|Shūhei Hisagi (Bleach) wielding his Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, a pair of dual-bladed kusarigama. File:Reiryoku_Swords.jpg|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) using his Colmillo, dual swords composed of spiritual particles. File:True_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) realizing his true Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, which takes the form of dual blades. File:Kazuki_wielding_Double_Sunlight_Heart.png|Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) using Double Buso Renkin of his Sunlight Heart as a final resort. File:Fatal_Attraction_Double_Tomahawk.png|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) taking apart his Fatal Attraction into two smaller tomahawks, each with an energy blade. File:Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) creating twin blades out of flames. File:Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) using his Two Illusion Blades to create two impossibly sharp spiritual energy blades, one with the sword and one with the sheathe. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Nobume Imai (Gintama) utilizing two blades, a katana and a tantō, to deadly effects. File:Weaknessless_Soaring_Shortswords.png|Kujaku (Naruto) wielding the dual wind-controlling Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords with great efficiency. File:Ringo_wields_Kiba.png|Ringo Ameyuri (Naruto) wielding the dual electrical-imbued swords, Kiba. File:Kabutowari.png|Jinin Akebino (Naruto) wielding the Kabutowari, which consists a hammer and an axe. File:Nitoryu_Rashomon.gif|Roronoa Zoro's (One Piece) supreme mastery of Two Sword Style is the basis of his unique Three Blade Style. File:Panty_and_Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are highly skilled in dual wielding Backlance, Stripe I, and Stripe II. File:Scanty_and_Kneesocks.png|Much like their rivals, Panty and Stocking, Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) are able dual wield Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex. Yo Tan Wa Kingdom.JPG|Yo Tan Wa (Kingdom) Ba Jio's Dual Wielding Kingdom.jpg|Ba Jio (Kingdom) is extremely proficient in the use of dual swords, which he uses for swift and seemingly casual attacks against minor enemies. Rin Ko Kingdom.png|Rin Ko of Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was extremely skilled at using his dual swords.... Rin Ko vs Ou Hon Kingdom.PNG|...easily killing enemy soldiers while in the midst of a duel. Fu Tei Kingdom.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) wields his dual swords with considerable flashy skill.... Fu Tei vs. Shin Kingdom.png|...targeting vital areas with precise strikes and cutting. Kaine Kingdom.png|A capable swordsman, Kaine (Kingdom) posses the rare talent of using two swords in combat. File:Project_X_Zone_Ogami.jpg|Ichirō Ōgami (Sakura Wars) wields twin katanas with ease. File:Tokito's_Hokuto_Shichisei.png|Tokito (Samurai Deeper Kyo) wielding the Hokuto Shichisei, which splits into dual swords she can wield to great effects. File:Kuwaba_Double_Spirit_Sword.jpg|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) armed with his Double Spirit Swords, though his lack of swordsmanship training renders this more of a flailing move. The_dancing_Fairy.png|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) is master of dual wielding swordsmanship. Levi magus mode..PNG|Upon transforming into her Sorcerer Mode, Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven) wields twin machetes with dual ninja arts... Levi hidden technique.PNG|...and keeps them in Magus Mode, allowing her to use lighting slash technique to behead her opponents. Siegfried Swordsmanship.gif|Siegfried (Highschool DxD) is a master swordsman capable of dual wielding which served as the basis for his Balance Breaker enhanced five sword style. Video Games Duel Wielding by Red Hood.gif|Red Hood (Batman: Arkham series) File:Darksiders_2_Death.jpg|Death (Darksiders) wields the shape shifting scythe, The Harvester, allowing to shape the weapon so he can wield two scythes at the same time. File:Jericho_Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) wielding dual firearms. File:Ayane_DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive) dual wields two short swords with deadly skill and agility. File:Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) dual wields both firearms and swords with incredible ease and precision. File:Lucia_DMC.jpg|Lucia (Devil May Cry) wielding dual blades. File:Shelke-saber.jpg|Shelke Rui/Shelke the Transparent (Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-) battles with two electromagnetic sabers. Diarmuid Lancer.png|Diarmuid of the Love Spot or Lancer (Fate/Zero) is an extremely accomplished spearman, capable of skillfully using two spears of different lengths with blinding speed and agility. File:Archer.jpg|Archer (Fate/Stay Night) wielding dual blades. Zen personaQ.png|Zen (Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth) dual-wielding crossbows. File:Kratos_Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) displays proficiency in wielding two weapons at once with great efficiency and power as seen with the Blades of Chaos, Nemesis Whip, Claws of Hades, and Nemean Cestus. File:Pit's_Dual_Blades.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) uses a bow that can split into two blades for melee combat. File:Sora_Valor_Form.png|Whenever Sora (Kingdom Hearts) enters one of his Drive Forms, he is able to execute his attacks with two Keyblades. File:Roxas_Dual-Wielding.png|Using the Synch Blade ability, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) can dual-wield Keyblades. File:Xaldin.png|Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) can wield two-to-six lances at once. File:Teliko.jpg|Teliko Friedman (Metal Gear) wielding dual pistols. File:CQC_Stance.jpg|Naked Snake/Big Boss (Metal Gear) assumes the CQC fighting stance; a handgun in one hand and a combat knife in the other. File:The_Fear.jpg|The Fear (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) dual wields crossbows with lethal accuracy and precision. File:Kabal_MK.png|Kabal (Mortal Kombat series) dual wielding his trademark hookswords. File:Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes series) armed with the Rose Nasty, dual energy blades. File:Scyther.png|Scyther (Pokemon) has dual blade appendages that it wields with great speed. File:Jillbattlesuit.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) wielding two machine guns. File:Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) wields dual machine guns with deadly accuracy and skill. File:El_Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) wielding dual katana. File:Rioichi_Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper series) was skilled with his twin bamboo canes and used them for different methods of attack. File:Falco_dual_wield.jpg|Falco Lombardi (Star Fox series) dual wielding blasters. File:Starkiller_Clone.jpg|The Starkiller clone (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed series) strongly favored the Ataru and Niman lightsaber forms. File:Lloyd_Irving.png|Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia) wielding dual katana. File:Yoshimitsu_Tekken_3.jpg|Yoshimitsu (Tekken series) wielding two swords. File:Skyrim_Dual_Wield.jpg|The Last Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) can dual wield any one-handed weapon or spell. File:OoT_Ganon.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) wielding dual blades, whether in his Gerudo form or his giant boar form. File:Inanna_H.png|Innana (Valkyrie Crusade) wielding two swords. File:Fencer_H.png|Fencer (Valkyrie Crusade) wielding two swords. File:Bicorn_H.png|Bicorn (Valkyrie Crusade) wielding two swords. Walter Sullivan.png|Walter Sullivan (Silent Hill 4: The Room) wielding two handguns. Elma.png|Elma (Xenoblade Chronicles X) wielding two submachine guns. HWL_Linkle_Crossbow_Artwork.png|Linkle (Hyrule Warriors Legends) wielding two crossbows. ConkerWar_BFD.png|Conker the Squirrel (Conker) dual-wielding machine guns. Blade_of_the_Archfiend_and_True_Dragon_Sword.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is master in dual wielding swords, able to wield the True Dragon Sword and Blade of the Archfiend with incredible skill and dexterity. XC2-Morag-Artwork.png|Morag Ladair (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) wields two whip swords from a connection to her Blade, Brighid. Drizzt Do'Urden Forgotten Realms.jpg|Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) fights with two long-weapon style common among drow warriors. Cartoons/Comics File:Zuko_with_his_swords.png|Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) possesses masterful skills is dual wielding, using two dao swords. File:Michael_Lane.jpg|Michael Lane/Azrael (DC Comics) dual wielding the Sword of Salvation and the Sword of Sin. File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Shootout.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) wielding dual Beretta guns against his mother's dual micro-uzi. File:River_Tam.jpg|River Tam (Firefly) wielding a hatchet in one hand and a sword in the other. File:Cable_Marvel.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) dual wielding heavy machine guns.. File:Green_Ranger_Dual_Wield.jpg|Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) once Dual Wielded the Sword of Darkness and the Dragon Dagger. File:Red_Ranger_Dual_Wield.jpg|Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Dual Wielding his Power Sword and Blade Blaster. File:Trini's_power_daggers.jpg|Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Dual Wields her Power Daggers. Leonardo 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a highly skilled dual wielder of the katana blades as he quotes "Twin katana are the only way to play!" Raphael 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Michelangelo 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) File:Katmandu.jpg|Katmandu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) wields both a sword and a club at once. Jar'Kai or Niman Star Wars.jpg|''Jar'Kai'' or Niman (Star Wars) was originally a style of swordplay that utilized dual lightsaber blades.... General Grievous's Jar' Kai (1).gif|General Grievous (Star Wars) included various elements of Jar'Kai in his style of swordplay. File:Ahsoka_Lightsabers.png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) is highly skilled in lightsaber combat as well as Jar'Kai . Boc Aseca vs. Kyle Katarn.jpg|Boc Aseca (Star Wars) would often separate his modified weapon lightsaber and launch into an awkward, seemingly clumsy, but deadly imitation of his idol's two-bladed Jar'Kai style. Live Television/Movies File:Alice_REA.jpg|Alice (Resident Evil) can dual wield both melee weapons and firearms with ease. Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) dual-wielding pistols Web Animation File:Razor Wielding Two Metal Katanas.gif|Razor (TF2 Freak) is an expert of dual weapon wielding. File:Spyper Dual Wielding.png|While he does have to wield one of the Kukrises at a time, Spyper (TF2 Freak) is more than capable of dual wielding them in order to counter most melee attacks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries